


Gonna Need a Better Glue

by steeleblue (orphan_account)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drunkenness, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/steeleblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have crazy ideas when they're drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Need a Better Glue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sigrundora at Livejournal for the wishlist prompt of 'drunken shenanigans'.

The thing about getting drunk with people like Eliot and Parker is that all the dumb shit you were usually too wasted to execute properly was no longer out of your reach.

Hardison finds this both a blessing and a curse at times.

“We should totally just glue all of Nate's furniture to the ceiling,” is the comment that sparks tonight’s madness. Hardison thinks he should probably know by now that nothing good comes from his drunk ideas.

Parker is giggling to herself, climbing over the ceiling like a spider monkey or something. Eliot is below her, tossing up items and acting as a safety net. He is only swaying slightly.

“Oh whoops! I glued myself to the ceiling,” Parker says.

“Let go and see what happens,” Eliot replies, with his hands shoved in his pockets like he’s forgotten he might need them for something important. Like catching Parker.

Parker drops like a stone, knocking Eliot to the ground before the guy can blink. Hardison cringes and makes a mental note to get a new recipe for super strength glue or something.

His partners in crime giggle together on the floor. Hardison has heard enough drunken Eliot giggles by now to stop being surprised by the sound.

He stares at the glue he’s mixing, disappointed. “I don’t think this stuff is strong enough guys. I mean, if it can't hold Parker...”

There is a contemplative silence from the peanut gallery.

Parker hops onto Nate's bed and starts bouncing. “Let’s paint instead!”

“We have no paint,” Hardison replies, sadly.

Eliot smirks.

 

Two hours later, Nate is staring at them, making sounds like a beaver choking on a particularly large and stubborn chunk of wood.

Hardison refuses to take the blame for this.

“Look on the bright side,” he tells Nate. “It's not like it's very good glue.”

Now he sounds a bit like a tinny sort of car engine, desperately trying to rev. Hardison wonders if Nate would be mad at the pool he and the others have on who can inspire the most original noise out of him.

“GROUNDED,” Nate spits out, finally, after several attempts to speak. He storms off without another word. Sophie gives them her disappointed look - which isn't very disappointed at all, but that’s Sophie - and follows.

Eliot flops on the couch and starts watching football. Hardison starts a covert search on the internet for a better glue recipe.

Parker frowns. “What’s grounded?”


End file.
